


Удачный вечер

by 006_stkglm



Category: Into The Storm (2014), Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У замученного работой мистера Фуллера выдается удачный вечерок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удачный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

У Гэри Фуллера выдался очень хреновый день. Нет, конечно, не настолько хреновый, как два года назад, когда Сильвертон смело с лица земли гигантским торнадо, но честно, он скорее предпочел бы снова оказаться в водостоке в самом центре ярящейся бури — по крайней мере, там перед его носом иногда мелькала обтянутая мокрыми джинсами задница Элисон — чем провести еще один рабочий день в том цирке с конями, в который превратилась его школа перед очередной годовщиной удара стихии. Снова понаехали телевизионщики, причем аж с федеральных каналов, и по школьному двору пройти было невозможно, чтобы тебе под нос не сунули микрофон и проникновенным голосом не попросили поделиться воспоминаниями. Дети, разумеется, отрывались как могли, и Гэри заранее предвкушал череду жалоб, которыми родители завалят школу после того, как все это окажется в эфире. Но хуже всего было даже не это — к детям и их выходкам он давно привык, благо своих было двое — хуже всего было то, что директор Уолкер написал книгу. 

Гэри понятия не имел, что мог написать о торнадо человек, который большую часть времени просидел в убежище, а потом — не без усилий со стороны самого Гэри — технично свалил в противоположную от надвигающего пиздеца сторону, но факт оставался фактом. Книга была нарасхват, директор теперь был занят исключительно раздачей автографов и раскруткой, а школа с ее учебными планами, бюджетами, табелями успеваемости, субсидированием, комитетами, комиссиями и черт знает чем еще целиком легла на его плечи. Гэри не выползал оттуда раньше десяти вечера и все равно ни черта не успевал. Сегодняшний день, когда милая девушка из федерального центра по образованию, прощебетав по телефону: «ой, ну раз мистера Уолкера нет, то, может быть, вы за него отчетик заполните?», выслала ему простыню на сто двадцать восемь листов, стал последней каплей.

Он мило попрощался с девушкой, переслал отчет на почту шефа и поехал целенаправленно надираться. В пяти милях от города, там, где объездная, охватывавшая Сильвертаун широкой петлей, выходила на шоссе, стоял бар с мотелем и стоянкой для грузовиков, где можно было спокойно посидеть, не опасаясь, что тебя увидят ученики или их родители, переночевать и при желании обзавестись подружкой на пару часов или на ночь. Был вечер вторника, и на стоянке было ожидаемо пусто. Свет неоновой вывески, в которой не хватало половины букв, отражался в лужах на мокром асфальте — недавно прошел дождь. Внутри играло вечное заунывное кантри. Тощий сутулый парень в клетчатой рубашке и жилете лениво гонял шары по выцветшему сукну. В углу дремал над тарелкой с остатками бекона какой-то старик. У стойки с бутылкой светлого пива сидела долговязая девица. 

— Двойной виски и бутылку оставь, — бросил Гэри бармену, плюхаясь на стул, и тот исполнил заказ, не отрывая взгляда от висевшего в углу телевизора, по которому шло вечернее ток-шоу. Говорили, что неудивительно, про чертову годовщину. Гэри залпом опрокинул бокал и придвинул к себе корзиночку с черствыми гренками.  
— Плохой день? — поинтересовались у него, и Гэри, наливая себе новую порцию, пригляделся к девице повнимательнее. Вблизи она была даже ничего: смазливая мордашка, пухлые губы, профессионально-томный взгляд и неплохие сиськи. Зад был малость плосковат, и вообще фигура отдавала некоторой угловатостью, но зато с такой можно было смело пробовать всю Камасутру, не боясь поставить случайный синяк.

— Вроде того, — он ослабил галстук и сделал хороший глоток, оглядывая краем глаза ее длинные расклешенные джинсы и светлую хлопчатобумажную рубашку, завязанную под грудью узлом, — не видел вас тут раньше, мисс.  
Она улыбнулась, словно ждала этой фразы:  
— Я здесь проездом.  
Он хмыкнул, отсалютовав бокалом:  
— Считайте, что вам повезло. Этот город хорош только в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Что, все настолько плохо? — поинтересовалась она, подпирая голову рукой, губы ее со знанием дела обхватили горлышко бутылки.  
Гэри приподнял бровь, снова наполняя бокал:  
— Ну, теперь я уже в этом не так уверен.   
Бармен, не скрываясь, закатил глаза.

Простыни в мотеле напротив были ломкими и воняли дешевым порошком, кровать скрипела, а тумбочка была поставлена так, чтобы скрывать темное пятно на светло-зеленых в мелкий цветочек обоях: освещавший парковку фонарь стоял прямо напротив окна, рассеивая темноту в комнате даже несмотря на задернутые шторы. Но это было даже к лучшему: видеть, как она сосет, поглядывая на него снизу вверх из-под растрепанной челки и пушистых ресниц, пока ее рот был похабно растянут вокруг его члена, а аккуратно наманикюренные пальцы гладили бедро и мошонку, было едва ли не лучше, чем это все ощущать. И все же он отстранил ее, едва почувствовав, как поджимаются яйца. Спустить хотелось в ее сжимающуюся вокруг него мокрую киску, задрав себе на плечи эти длинные ноги. 

Гэри толкнул ее на кровать, не обращая внимания на слабый протест, навалился сверху, расстегивая ее джинсы, и только обнаружив под ними кружевные трусики, которые бодро натягивал длинный тонкий член, понял, что долговязая угловатая девушка с низковатым голосом не совсем «девушка». Она прикусила губу.  
— Я могу тебе отсосать, — сейчас ее мягкий с хрипотцой голос звучал иначе, не так нарочито дразняще, как в баре, — тебе не обязательно что-то…  
Гэри заткнул ее поцелуем и одним движением стащил с нее джинсы вместе с трусами. 

Как не замедлилось выясниться, он оказался прав — с ней действительно можно было смело тестировать Камасутру.

Проснулся Гэри от того, что солнце со всей жизнерадостной июньской дурью било в глаз прямо сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Он перевернулся на спину, ничуть не удивившись тому, что вторая половина кровати пуста, и нашарил телефон. На дисплее высвечивалась дюжина пропущенных звонков: два контрольных от мальчишек, все остальные с работы, где ему уже два с половиной часа как следовало бы появиться. 

Гэри неторопливо принял душ — за это время из школы позвонили еще три раза — и только оглядывая номер напоследок, заметил возле зеркала у двери карточку. На одной стороне написанное всеми цветами радуги значилось: «Шоу Visions», а на другой был номер телефона и имя — Кальперния. Гэри покрутил карточку в руках, хмыкнул и вышел навстречу жаркому оклахомскому полудню.


End file.
